<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Friend The Snowman by DetectiveCrimson</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057341">My Friend The Snowman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveCrimson/pseuds/DetectiveCrimson'>DetectiveCrimson</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pencember 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Implied/Referenced Character Death, Trigger Warning/Bullying Mentioned</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:47:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057341</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveCrimson/pseuds/DetectiveCrimson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thirteen-year-old Alex is being bullied by classmates when he builds a snowman out of bored loneliness-<br/>That changes.</p><p>[Pencember Challenge Day 03 - Prompt; Snowman]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Pencember 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037226</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Friend The Snowman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a short one-shot for a challenge my writing group—only two members including myself, feel free to apply—came up with called Pencember, its basically Inktober but writing.</p><p>If you want to take part, you can find the prompt list here -&gt; http://aminoapps.com/p/845jwp &lt;-<br/>That said, if you do take part, let me know so I can read your works!<br/>____________________________________________________</p><p>This is really late, I know, but in my defense, I have been keeping up with the *writing* portion of the challenge, just not posting lmao, I've been playing games, I have no real defense, don't judge me.<br/>____________________________________________________</p><p>This is a completely original work, and probably the only one I'll be posting on here, as the only reason I am posting it is because it's part of a collection.<br/>I also tried very hard to make it seem like it was a story being told if you know what I mean.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The Winter season was in full swing, people were putting up decorations, practicing their carols, and it had even snowed in the smalltown of Mayberry!<br/>But not all of the little town's people were happy, the festive season could only lift the spirits of so many.</p><p>One such gloomy soul was Alex Barton, a young boy who was only thirteen years of age.<br/>To most, he seemed to be an extremely happy child, always smiling and laughing.<br/>However, this wasn't the truth.<br/>Poor little Alex was picked on, *bullied,* by three boys he went to school with.<br/>Steve, Freddie, and Sam.<br/>The three boys harassed him constantly, whether they were pushing and roughing him up or belittling him.<br/>No one seemed to know, not teachers, not classmates, and not any adults, or perhaps, they just didn't care.</p><p>One would think Alex could escape the torment during Winter break-<br/>But in a small town like Mayberry, of course, the three boys would stumble upon him.<br/>After they had gotten their kicks in, both literal and figurative, Alex ran all the way home.<br/>Both of his parents were at work, he was meant to wait for his mother at the park, yet, for obvious reasons, that plan fell through.<br/>Now he was stuck in the cold with no way into his home.<br/>So, the boy resigned himself to waiting.</p><p>But a youthful mind and inactivity do not mix-<br/>It didn't take long till he was passing the time by building a snowman, using things in his backpack to make up its parts.<br/>As he worked on the snowman, he thought back to the boys, he didn't know why they hated him so much-<br/>But it was because of them he had no friends, no one wanted to hang out with their 'favorite target.'<br/>After he finished with his snowman, he turned away and sat down on the cold porch.<br/>He checked his plastic-dog watch, only to see it'd be another hour before his mother got out of work.<br/>With a sigh, he pulled his legs to his chest trying to retain some warmth.</p><p>"You seem sad," a raspy voice croaked.<br/>Alex looked up and glanced around, yet saw no one.<br/>"Hello?-Who's there?" He questioned frantically as he stood.<br/>At first, no one responded, Alex, worrying he had imagined the voice, yet just as he was about to chalk it up to a lonely-mind, the voice spoke again.<br/>"Oh!- Sorry-"<br/>The voice was coming from in front of him, yet he saw no one.<br/>"I'm right here! I didn't expect you to hear me."</p><p>It was unmistakable now, the voice was coming from the poorly decorated snowman in front of him.<br/>"Am I- imagining this?..."<br/>"I can see why you'd think that, but no, you are really hearing me!"<br/>"But- how?"<br/>"Didn't your mom ever tell you? Snow is magic!...Sadly, only people who feel great sorrow can experience it."</p><p>"Sorrow means really sad, right?...If so, I guess it makes sense...I haven't had the best day."<br/>"Do you want to tell me about it?"<br/>"Are you sure?"<br/>"Of course! It's my pleasure to help those that can hear me."<br/>At further prompting, Alex told the Snowman everything, how he was being bullied, how he was struggling in school, how had no friends.</p><p>After he finished, he realized he was crying.<br/>"I can be your friend."<br/>"You can?..."<br/>"Of course, I'll be your bestest pal!"<br/>The tears on his face dried up, falling to the ground as small pieces of ice.<br/>"What the-"<br/>"Just a little snow magic, buddy."<br/>Alex laughed with a small smile on his face, "Thank you."<br/>"Anytime- and Alex?"<br/>"Yeah?"<br/>"Don't worry about those bullies too much, karma can be real mean to rude boys like that."</p><p>It wasn't long till his mother came home frantic, upset he had left their spot.<br/>When he explained that a 'wild animal,' had scared him, so he ran home, she relaxed only a little.<br/>Even in a small town, Alex could have been hurt, after she made sure he understood that, she decided he would stay at home when the two were at work, and when school started back up, he would wait with her at her office.<br/>The family had dinner after the lecture, turning in not much later.</p><p>When Alex was turning in that night, the scrapes he had retained were healed over, a powder-like snow over the injuries.<br/>The boy fell asleep, for the first time in a long time, at ease.</p><p>The next morning, when Alex came downstairs, his parents were, strangely enough, talking to someone, it was Sheriff Dave.<br/>When the grownups noticed he was watching, they immediately stopped talking.<br/>His dad broke the silence with a tired sigh, "Come 'ere bud."<br/>Listening, he finished descending down the stairs and stepped towards them.<br/>His father went on to tell him that his 'friends,' from school had been found unresponsive in their sleep and that they had gone to gods' side.</p><p>Alex didn't know what to say, because after learning the three boys who had died were his tormenters, he felt nothing but relief and happiness, it felt *wrong.*<br/>Yet, one thing was for sure, his Snowman friend had been right.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>